


dont leave your cat unattended

by eternityun (lookingmirror)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Taehyun, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Squirting, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Huening Kai, no beta we die like men, taehyun kitty yep yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingmirror/pseuds/eternityun
Summary: beomgyu won't be able to help his familiar cat during his heat. thankfully, hueningkai is here to save the day!(.....or is he?)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	dont leave your cat unattended

Autumn has come which means Beomgyu's familiar cat is about to go through his heat cycle again. Normally, it won’t pose too many conflicts, but Beomgyu has been in a rush to finish a project that's due for two weeks, leaving him no time to look after his familiar. Not only that, but he'll be needed to work away from home during those times.

Fortunately, his newly appointed apprentice, Hueningkai, is kind enough to help even though it isn't necessary for him to do so. Beomgyu has given the younger boy instructions, which he accepted with enthusiasm.

Taking care of his familiar during his heat isn't really something strenuous to do. Taehyun isn't a frisky cat, neither is he temperamental. Sure, he gets cranky at times but that's nothing unusual. He mostly keeps to himself, and the only times Beomgyu's needed is when he's craving for affection and attention, and even that can be resolved in a minute or an hour of a petting — sometimes cuddling session.

Beomgyu has asked once if Taehyun wants a mate to keep him company, especially during his heats, and the familiar answers him with only a glare, threatening enough for Beomgyu to never bring up the suggestion ever again.

That's why when Beomgyu rushes home — finishing earlier than planned — he doesn’t expect what he sees in his own bedroom. He expects a cheery Hueningkai waving around his wand and greeting him in the living room as soon as he arrives. He expects Taehyun chilling in his separate bedroom, caught up with doing something else to distract him from his heat.

It’s what he expects, and what he’s looking forward to. Not Hueningkai balls deep in his familiar, and Taehyun wailing like a proper cat in heat for once. The worst part is how Beomgyu's frozen on his spot, from both shock and anger.

“Taehyunnie,” Hueningkai whines, as he pushes in deeper, his face buried on the familiar's neck. “You feel so good.”

Taehyun's mouth falls open, throwing his head back with a cry. Hueningkai takes the chance to latch on his throat, sucking and nibbling on the skin. Taehyun claws on the taller man's back, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

“Nngg-! K-kai...!” Taehyun mewls, loud and lewd. And fuck it's doing things to Beomgyu's body, first of all, he has never heard and seen him this wrecked. He looks _ravished_ , face colored deep red, eyes shining wet with tears, lips moist and parted releasing the sweetest moans. From his spot, Beomgyu can see how much the familiar cat is leaking, covering Hueningkai's cock and sheet with his slick.

_Fuck._

Beomgyu is beyond pissed, both at his familiar and apprentice. He'll never say it out loud, but god save him, he's been dreaming for so long of fucking his kitty until he's a whimpering mess. The amount of wet dreams he's had since Taehyun came into his life is at an embarrassing number for a fully grown adult. But how is he to blame when Taehyun moves around his house like temptation incarnate, with his lithe body, pretty small face, and has Beomgyu mentions his adorable habits? Squealing cutely out of nowhere, clinging to his arm when he's feeling neglected or whenever he likes it, the simple ways he makes his every little action endearing.

And now, here's Hueningkai, having the fuck of his life with his mentor's familiar. Call him petty and pathetic but Beomgyu despises the fact that his apprentice gets to be Taehyun's first. It's unfair, he can't think of any reason why it’s unfair but it is because he's jealous and he _hates_ it.

As far as he remembers, he's never given Hueningkai any directions to use his dick. _Taehyunnie is a picky eater when he's in heat so be sure to give him whatever he wants, he can also get moody at times but that's fine, learn to read his expression and distance yourself if you feel like your life is in danger. Oh! And he becomes lonely and touch starved sometimes, so keep him company when it happens. He likes cuddling a lot! Just be certain that you're on good terms with him before approaching._

Hueningkai is not that dumb to interpret _keep him company_ as comfort him with your cock, so what the fuck happened here then?

Taehyun let out a long high-pitched whine, holding onto the other for dear life. Hueningkai sets a brutal pace, grabbing Taehyun's hips to meet his thrusts. Each thrust is deep and quick, with Hueningkai pulling all the way out before slamming back in again and again. Beomgyu can see the very moment Taehyun's mind goes blank, eyes squeezed shut together, toes curling and his whole body shaking before he lets out a shout.

Hueningkai fucks him through his orgasm, reaching his own and emptying his seed inside Taehyun.

Beomgyu has never been this hard and mad at the same time.

His apprentice has the audacity to cup Taehyun's cheeks and press a soft kiss on his nose. And that's the final straw for Beomgyu.

“So did two you have fun?” He steps inside the room, locking the door. Two heads turn to look at him, one in panic and the other still in a daze.

“H-hyung!” Hueningkai splutters. The familiar’s tail wraps around his torso, preventing his attempt of putting a distance between them.

Beomgyu smiles as he approaches the bed with steady steps. “Did you have fun, Kai?”

“N-no! Please, I can explain!”

The younger boy frantically shakes his head. He looks to his mentor with horror and shame reflecting in his eyes. At the sight of his apprentice’s pure panic, Beomgyu’s anger slowly melts to something softer.

He glances at his familiar — still fucked out, blankly staring ahead of him — and turns his gaze back to Hueningkai.

“T-Taehyunnie’s—“

_“Taehyunnie?”_

”—heat is severe this time! He’s having trouble moving around, he can barely sleep or eat a-and he’s been especially…” Kai’s face burns red and Beomgyu has to stifle a laugh.

“Horny?” He finishes for the poor boy’s sake. The younger boy nods, flushing an even deeper shade of red.

Ironic how shy he suddenly gets when he basically just fucked Beomgyu’s familiar, _right in front of him, in his own goddamn bedroom._

“Ma…master?” Taehyun calls out weakly, finally registering the new presence in the room.

Shit, he sounds so broken and the way he tilts his head to look at Beomgyu, exposing the marks courtesy of Hueningkai, makes Beomgyu’s wants turn into needs.

“We’ll talk later, Kai. Now, get off.”

Hueningkai pulls out earning a hiss from Taehyun. Thankfully, the familiar gets the hint and reluctantly frees the other’s waist from his tail. Once Hueningkai’s off the bed, Beomgyu doesn’t hesitate and _pounces._

He no longer cares if the rascal leaves the room or not, his focus is completely on the cat pinned underneath him. A glint appears in Beomgyu’s eyes before he dives in, pressing their lips together, making Taehyun whine.

It’s ten times better from what’s in his dreams. Taehyun remains pliant under him, letting him explore his mouth with his tongue, occasionally sticking his tongue out for Beomgyu to suck on. He nibbles on the familiar’s lips, and if Taehyun’s gasp was anything to go by, then he’s probably doing a good job.

Beomgyu slowly pulls away and if his heart twists a little bit when he catches sight of Taehyun chasing his lips, then that’s his own secret.

“M-master,” Taehyun whimpers, some clarity showing in his eyes, “s-sorry…”

Shame is written all over Taehyun’s face and Beomgyu’s heart sinks.

“Oh no, kitty,” He places a hand on the familiar’s cheek, gently stroking it while his free hand interlocks with the smaller boy’s hand beside his head, “Don’t be, it’s okay, I understand. I’m not mad anymore.”

Beomgyu hears shuffling behind him, _Ah damn that brat is still here._

“Do you want master to help you too?” He asks before kissing the corner of Taehyun’s lips.

Hearing those words alone seems to trigger something in Taehyun — his eyes lose focus and a mewl escapes his throat, “Yes, please!”

Beomgyu doesn’t waste time and starts leaving marks on his prey’s neck, getting more pissed at each reminder that Hueningkai has his marks first. So he starts making his own, grazing his teeth on the still sensitive skin. Taehyun yelps in pain, though it doesn’t last long when he starts bucking his hips up for friction, enjoying the attention.

“M-master, master, need you now…!”

“Impatient slut,” Beomgyu growls. He sinks his teeth on a patch of unblemished skin.

“N-not a slut!” The familiar hisses, scratching Beomgyu’s arms. Of course, Taehyun will still act this way even in the midst of his heat, prideful as always. Just the way Beomgyu likes him.

He may have bought it if his kitty isn’t desperately grinding against him though.

Beomgyu grabs him by the waist and flips him on his stomach. He pulls Taehyun’s asscheeks apart and clicks his tongue — Hueningkai’s come and his slick still steadily dripping out of him.

“I guess, you don’t need any preparation, huh?” He sneers, pushing a finger in, feeling how sticky and open _his kitty_ is. Taehyun shudders, clenching around the finger already craving for more.

Beomgyu hears a sudden hitch of breath that doesn’t come from him nor Taehyun and that’s when he becomes aware of the other presence in the room again. He looks behind him and glares at his apprentice, blushing heavily with a straining cock on his palm.

“You’re still not done?!” Beomgyu yaps in both disbelief and annoyance. “God, don’t just stand there like a creep, finish up already!”

Hueningkai doesn’t move, instead, he stares at Beomgyu like a deer caught in highlights. Beomgyu ignores his apprentice and turns his attention back to his familiar.

Taehyun’s kicking his feet back in impatience and Beomgyu coos at him. He pulls his dick free out with a groan. He scoots closer, gripping Taehyun’s hips and in one swift movement, he’s fully inside the other’s warmth.

Taehyun parts his lips and releases a series of high-pitch moans. Beomgyu starts to move, fast and relentless, hips moving back and immediately thrusting back in.

The familiar chokes on his own spit, his cries filling the room. Before he can recover, he freezes when another figure looms over him. Hueningkai kneels directly in front of him, his leaking cock pointing at his face. Taehyun isn’t given an option when the taller boy grabs a fistful of his hair and shoves his cock deep in his throat.

Beomgyu doesn’t even have the mind to tease his apprentice, too far gone from the pleasure, the heat, and how Taehyun keeps deliciously clenching around him. What’s even better is how Taehyun bounces to meet his thrust, all the while keeping a dick in his mouth.

Tears stream down Taehyun’s flushed cheeks as he lets Hueningkai use his mouth while enduring the onslaught of thrusts from Beomgyu.

Hueningkai gasps, forcefully pushing Taehyun’s head down. The familiar chokes as Hueningkai’s cock hit the back of his throat. The other keeps him there for a good few seconds before letting him up.

Taehyun can’t even catch a gulp of air when Beomgyu changes his angle and dives in with a hard thrust, hitting his sweet spot and making him see white.

“Oh fuck,” Beomgyu grunts, voice raspy and eyes dark, “Kitty, you take my dick so well.”

Taehyun purrs from the praise before sinking his mouth back onto Hueningkai’s cock. His legs are trembling and on the brink of collapsing if it isn’t for the firm grip Beomgyu has on his tiny waist.

The pleasure keeps on building and with each passing seconds, Beomgyu’s thrusts grow more brutal, constantly brushing on Taehyun’s prostate. Hueningkai doesn’t last very long, coming with a shout and pulling out on time to spill on Taehyun’s face.

“S-sorry, Taehyunnie…” Hueningkai mumbles an apology before immediately getting off the bed, dashing to retrieve his pants, and sprinting out of the room in seconds.

Beomgyu pulls out only to flip Taehyun on his back again.

“Want to see your face.” He growls and slams back in, the familiar gracefully arching his back from pleasure.

Taehyun sobs as his swollen inside keeps on taking and taking what Beomgyu has to give him, his tongue lolling out as he stares ahead of him, eyes blurry from fresh tears.

“You’re so pretty.” Beomgyu closes the distance between them, uncaring where his mouth has been earlier. It’s a one-sided battle, and Beomgyu _mauls_ him.

Beomgyu grabs the back of his knees and pushes his legs up, spreading him open. By that time, he’s only mindlessly fucking into Taehyun, chasing his own release. Taehyun cries out weakly when Beomgyu hits his prostate again. Beomgyu takes notice of it and keeps the position for a while, grinding on his familiar’s sweet spot.

And it’s all that it takes to break Taehyun.

Taehyun shudders, toes curling and back lifting off the bed. He shakes his head from side to side, letting out a broken cry before he reaches his climax. But instead of the sticky white come, he releases a clear liquid.

Beomgyu’s mouth falls open in realization. _He fucking squirted._

Apparently, the thought alone was too much because the next second, his mind’s blacking out and then he’s having the most intense orgasm of his life, filling up his familiar to the brim.

After the bliss cools down, Beomgyu steals a look at Taehyun and shit, he _looks absolutely ruined._

Yet what almost sends him to his grave is the tiny smile Taehyun gives him.

“….Welcome home, master.”

Maybe Beomgyu needs to thank Hueningkai after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ahaha this sucks,,,im not very happy with this one :c
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternityvn)


End file.
